Interesting
by Addison7413
Summary: Potter!lock, Teen!lock. Sherlock and John go to Hogwarts for their sixth year and immediately become more than just friends. Warning: may give you cavities. Slow-progession.
1. The Game is On

**Thanks to MissyJ, who co-wrote this with me. She's Awesome!**

 **Author's note: Warning Teen!lock, and there is lots of fluffy fluff. Covered in sugar. And marshmallows.**

Interesting, thought a sixth year Sherlock Holmes, as he watched from a corner in the great hall next to his table, the Ravenclaws. When he was sorted, the sorting hat pondered for five minutes putting him in Slytherin, but it saw something in his heart that was purer than Slytherin that even Sherlock hadn't seen that and his amazing intellect. The only thing that almost got him in Slytherin was his attitude and his severe cockyness, but he narrowly dodged that bullet, because if he had been put in Slytherin he would have never met John H. Watson…

John was also a sixth year and had been put in Gryffindor for his bravery, cunning, kindness, and slight temper that sometimes got him in trouble. He was talking to Gregory Lestrade about his earlier classes when he happened to glance over to the corner of the Ravenclaw table by chance and did a double take when he saw a boy staring right back at him. He was about six foot, had curly hair black as night, and had the most piercing light blue eyes you have ever seen that glittered in the candlelight and were illuminated by the flashes of thunder and lightning on that the enchanted ceiling was putting on.

And John was pretty sure that he saw the mysterious boy was looking at John as well, but when he saw that John had noticed him, He hastily glanced down at his feet and lightly...blushed?!

Why the bloody hell did John feel small butterflies in his stomach all of the sudden? Okay that was weird, thought John and he tore his eyes away and tried (feebly) to finish his pot pie and potatoes, and what he hoped sounded casually, asked Greg,

"Who's that over there?"

"Dammed if I know, why?"

"No reason." Trying to hide his disappointment at his answer, he turned back to his dinner, but not without looking up several times to steal a glance at this strange boy.

Greg hummed, he looked as if he were going to interrogate him further, but ultimately decided to let it go for now. But he filed the situation for a later date, he had a hot date with his fish and chips!

'Whoops!' thought Sherock as John saw him staring at him, he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing by looking down at his feet but he was distracted by the large bolt of lightning that flashed when John and Sherlock's eyes met. He knew it was a coincidence, but he couldn't help thinking of what his brother once said, "The universe is rarely that lazy."

It annoyed him at the time, but he knew it was true more now than ever. In the few seconds of eye contact they had shared, Sherlock tried to take in the most prominent facial features but his brain temporarily froze so all he could see were his eyes, a light blue that seemed to be able to see right into your soul and beyond. It was overwhelming and soothing at the same time, all that was around them seemed to freeze including time itself, and he knew that John Watson had felt something similar, his eyes told all. But by the time Sherlock's brain had thawed out, John had already turned back to his now cold pot pie, looking quite a bit put off and was that crimson he saw on his cheeks?

Sherlock smile slowly faded as he slowly shuffled out of the great hall, he cursed at himself.

'Dammit! What's wrong with you? You're never nervous, NEVER! So you locked eyes for a few minutes, why should that make YOU of all people, NERVOUS!" Sherlock murmured to himself while wandering back to his common room, regretting his actions, "I mean who in the bloody hell stares at someone for that long! Even I would be uncomfortable…" His first attempts to start a conversation with John was a failure, by social normalities John should by all means avoid him. Damn, for the first time, he was baffled! Why in the hell did that always happen when he looked at John?

Why? Without even even trying, he could he make Sherlock feel like an oversized toddler! Sherlock hated not knowing things, almost as much as he hated this... feeling, feeling this way about anyone or thing! When he looked at John, he saw a case, one he was desperate to crack! He wanted to know every stupid detail, every tiny story, everything there was to know about John Watson. And he simply could not figure out why. This feeling was definitely new, he would have to analyze it later.

He climbed up into his common room, and subconsciously started to ascend the stairs to the boys dormitories. But all he could think about is the colour of John's eyes. The thought of that gave him an odd feeling in his stomach, that he kind of liked. It made the adrenaline pump through his body like no thrill of the chase ever could, and he loved it more than anything at this school.

-bBb-

As John Watson started his first class of the day, herbology, he started to think about what happened last night, the mysterious boy from before. He found out from a student that his name was Sherlock Holmes. He had been firmly advised to stay away. Which just made him more curious about him! Why was he so adamant? He had never heard of him, so he can't be that bad...can he?

Why did he feel so inclined to find out about the mysterious Sherlock Holmes? He was normally quick to understand things, but this was different somehow. He could not put his finger on this boy. Everything about him should have been lanky, but somehow he just looked perfect. His medium long curly, black hair that fell perfectly without him trying. And his cheekbones that gave him a look of calmness, and at the same time a sharpness that would put any knife to shame! It disturbed him that he said these things about him, because he was NOT gay! He had never had any interest in the same gender, but then again he had never met Sherlock Holmes! He was the only one he felt he would never get bored with, and that decided it. He just had to meet Sherlock Holmes.

-bBb-

"Holmes!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall sharply, after noticing he was not paying attention in class. "Are you feeling okay? Your normally my most focused pupil! Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Fine, professor. Thanks." He said shortly.

"Alright." She said suspiciously, "But I expect your full attention, understood?"

"Yes professor." And he obeyed. McGonagall was the only teacher that could keep him in line at class.

"Class dismissed." She stated.

As a herd of students crammed out of the double doors and into the hallway, John was waiting.

This might be his only chance to have a real conversation with Sherlock, this was the first class that the Ravenclaws had and it got out just after herbology. His timing was perfect, but John couldn't figure out why he was nervous. Almost like walking up to a girl he had liked for a while, which was ridiculous! It's not like he was planning to ask him out or anything! So why in bloody hell did he feel like he was about to? Well no time to think about that! Here he comes.

'Uhhh... why was John here?' thought Sherlock. 'He's probably just here to talk to one of his friends, you have no right to assume he's here to speak to you!" He thought sadly, with a small frown on his face when suddenly he heard a voice call his name. It was male, so it wasn't McGonagall so he started to listen.….there it was again! He looked around confused when his eyes landed on John, and immediately started to smile like a kid in honeydukes for the first time!

'How did John do that?' He wondered as he speed-walked over to him trying (and failing) to seem nonchalant about it. While John noticed he was a tad over eager to get to him, which made him smile for some reason and want to start jogging to him too, but he restrained himself for the sake of his pride.

'Why was John calling him? Of all the people in Hogwarts John was calling him over to talk! Why was he so excited about this? They were just talking! Most likely over lunch guessing by the time, why did Sherlock feel like it was a lunch date? He knew it wasn't, so he mustered up all the courage that he had to say one simple word, Hey, that's it Sherlock! Move your mouth and produce the word, almost! 'Hey John!' Victory! You got an extra one too! It seemed like a million years until John said,

"Hey Sherlock!"

And all he could think was HE KNOWS MY NAME! And then he couldn't help but smirk his most charming smirk, as he never truly smiles, which made John melt inside and then curse himself for melting inside but forced himself to continue making words come out of his mouth despite how dry it was,

"Sooo Sherlock.. I was..um-er- just wondering if you would...um- maybe wanna join me for.. Lunch?"

Sherlock didn't even hesitate for a second, "Oh god ye- I mean... Sure! Want to walk together?"

"Yeah sure!" John exclaimed, wondering what he was about to say before, was he about to say "Oh god yes!"? But that's impossible! He's Sherlock! He can't possibly- Can he? 'Dont jinx it John' said a voice in his head and he agreed with it for once, so he walked side by side with Sherlock. Both processing what just happened, both smiling and blushing quietly when their hands accidentally touched and wondering how they felt this way, they had known each other for about ten minutes and already felt like more than friends.


	2. Out to Lunch

Lunch with Sherlock became an everyday thing for John Watson when he started it about a week ago. And he savored every minute, even though Sherlock never actually ate anything. It was a little weird granted, but maybe he had already ate. He was the infamous Sherlock Holmes after all, maybe it's was a weird habit of his. Sherlock and him talked almost the entire lunch period, and Sherlock didn't even mind when he talked with his mouth full! Sherlock and him were becoming friends, of sorts.

Sometimes, when John didn't do his homework, Sherlock would help him with it. Mostly, he needed help with Transfiguration and History of Magic. Transfiguration was just too complicated with all the swishy wand movements and it's just so overwhelming. And History of Magic, well it was boring. Professor Binns was a boor, and being dead didn't help. It wasn't just that he was a ghost, because Nick was awesome, it was just that John was pretty sure he was boring even when he was alive. That and hearing Sherlock tell the stories with such enthusiasm and the way his eyes lit up…. John loved the way Sherlock's voice sounded when he got fondly annoyed when John asked him to repeat himself, but he always did...for him...

'Dammit John!'

He had been having thoughts like this far too often for his liking and it was starting to become a problem. He didn't know why either, didn't friends do this kinds stuff together?

After he had been thinking about how sweet it was of Sherlock to help him with his homework, he gave Sherlock a hug, subconsciously, and Sherlock went stiff as a board for a few seconds. After a moment, Sherlock hugged him back and John went crimson and shuffled into his chair, Sherlock not far behind him as they sat down for lunch together.

Only to be disturbed by Mycroft and Lestrade who had been spending an unusual amount of time together…. Sherlock was starting to wonder- no don't be ridiculous! It's Mycroft and Lestrade! No bloody way they were an item. Well there was a slight chance, but ever so slight. Sherlock estimated it at 0.00001% chance. Mycroft was even more emotionless then sherlock was and that was saying something….but not lately, he too had been having….feelings…. And John wasn't exactly helping! With his stupid hugs and jumpers and sweet charming smile that made Sherlock giggle internally and feel like a bloody idiot all the time! Ugh, this feeling was so annoying

But as he looked at John's blue eyes and blond hair, he wondered if it was all that bad...

"Sherlock!" Mycroft, who had been nagging or showing off, (he didn't really care) was being annoying and even worse was interrupting his time with John.

'What."

"Were you even listening?!"

"No.", Sherlock said blatantly.

"Well, I was simply wondering if you've been well!"

"Just fine thank you." Sherlock said shortly, "Now I believe that Slytherin has History of Magic in about five minutes with Hufflepuff, best get going." He stated with his most sadistic grin, and promptly turned to talk to John with a tone of fondness in his voice in which he had never heard before, damn you john, you and your adorable jumpers! Sherlock's voice contained many things sarcasm, hate, but never EVER fondness. As Mycroft once said "Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side" but as always sherlock knew he was wrong, love is a much more vicious motivator than hate.

Mycroft chagrined, humphed and stomped away.

John, who was left in the dark, was a bit confused on the matter.

"Who was that?"

"My brother, Mycroft."

"That was your brother?!"

Sherlock gave him a look, "Who else could it be?"

"Another angry 'fan'?" He chuckled.

He scoffed, "Who would ever be a 'fan' of mine?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Doubtful, apparently I rub people the wrong way!"

"Not all people."

"Welll- "

"I'm still here aren't I?"

Sherlock blushed a furious crimson at that little comment and his hand gently brushed Johns, making him blush as well, but John didn't make any attempt to move it away from Sherlock's hand.

John's face was getting hot and his skin felt tingly and warm where sherlock touched it. Sherlock had never experienced anything quite like the thrill of John's hand on his, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before! The bits of skin that touched burnt like silver flames in the best way possible, and liquid nitrogen wasn't as cold as Sherlock's feet when he grabbed for Johns's hand for the first time, neither one spoke, they just held hands under the table until it was time for their next class of the day, and only then did they reluctantly separate. They didn't meet again until Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

-bBb-

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Moriarty, who was a rather extraordinary fellow. He had several books written by him that were very innovative, to say the very least. His research was groundbreaking, and very controversial. Even Professor Dumbledore himself was wary when Moriarty was appointed by the Minister of Magic himself!

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were almost always a good class to have. Both were never inclined to talk to one another as each House prefered to work within themselves. But as Terry Boot (Ravenclaw) and Dean Thomas (Gryffindor) were out, today, John and Sherlock were paired with each other. They were to duel each other until the other was unable to 'fight' back.

During the duel, John and Sherlock both dueled valiantly until John accidentally over did his laughing jinx and Sherlock couldn't stop laughing for an hour and a half!

"Sorry Sherlock!"

"Don't worry about it John." He grinned.

John couldn't count how many times he had said sorry to Sherlock, but he had almost tried to over do it. He loved the sound of Sherlock's playful laugh, it always made him smile and he loved being able to make Sherlock laugh even if it was just a jinx. But he wondered if it was really the jinx. Professor Moriarty had said the jinx would wear off in twenty minutes, granted John had told him a few jokes. But they weren't even that good. Was Sherlock laughing at his jokes? Was that why he had been laughing so long? Just the thought of him being able to make Sherlock laugh made him giddy for some reason, so he decided to ask him about it later. But he let it go for now.

-bBb-

After they left Defence, they had a free period. Which both John and Sherlock would spend together under the pretence of John needed help with his homework. They were studying in the Library when another Ravenclaw approached their table.

"Hello Sherlock."

" ."

The girl smiled at Sherlock, "Oh Sherlock, there is no need for formalities! Please call me Irene!"

John noticed that Sherlock visibly stiffened. "I don't believe I gave you permission to call me by my name."

"I'm sorry." John interrupted, "But what's going on here? Between you two, I mean."

"Apologies John, this is Ms. Adler. Ms. Adler this is my...friend John Watson."

Irene held out her hand to John, smiling, "Please call me Irene."

Looking at Sherlock for guidance, it was only at his nod did he accept her hand. John shook it hesitantly. "Pleasure."

"So you're never anywhere without a reason Ms. Adler, why now?"

"What? I can't check up on you?"

Sherlock gave her a suspicious look that simply said 'No.'

Irene laughed, "Oh you're still the same Sherlock as ever!" She glanced at John looking incredulously at him, "How do you ever deal with him?"

John, for some reason, was feeling jealous! Sherlock wasn't his boyfriend! So why was he mentally glaring and telling her to back off of and stop flirting at Sherlock.

"So….you're in Ravenclaw too?"

Irene brightened at that, "Of course! After all, only the wisest get into Ravenclaw. How'd you end up in Gryffindor?"

At this he actually glared at her, Sherlock noticed but didn't stop him so he pretended to be engrossed in the book he was pretending to read.

"I didn't 'end' up in Gryffindor."

She chuckled, "You're right! Everyone's been wondering how in the world you convinced the hat to sort you into Gryffindor! I mean, the way you've been following Sherlock around, I'd be convinced that you belong in Hufflepuff!"

Sherlock finally spoke up, "John is an amazing Gryffindor, I'll have you know." he said with unnecessary sharpness that startled her, but she shook it off.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you too love birds at it then." and She flounced away towards the restricted section, leaving the boys to blush at her words.

For a moment, they were both speechless. Both had their mouths agape like a fish. Neither spoke until Sherlock broke the silence.

"Dinner?"

"Starving." 


End file.
